The present invention relates to a flavoring composition. More particularly, it relates to a flavoring composition which includes menthol and one or more physiological cooling agents, and methods of preparing the flavoring composition.
Menthol has been added to consumer products for the purpose of flavoring and breath freshening for many years. Being a major constituent of peppermint oil, menthol has been used extensively in many consumer products, including mouthwash, confections, chewing gums, beverages, foods, dentifrices, and personal care products, such as shaving creams and lotions.
Several known compounds have what can be characterized as a “cooling” activity, and are referred to in the art as “physiological cooling agents.” Physiological cooling agents are perceived as cold or cool when contacted with the human body and, in particular, with the mucous membranes of the mouth, nose and throat. Menthol in combination with one or more physiological cooling agents provides optimal cooling without unwanted flavor characteristics.
Menthol has a melting point of 43° C. Once melted, menthol will quickly solidify and recrystallize upon cooling. For this reason, menthol is typically dissolved in solvents, such as liquid flavors, before addition to the other ingredients in the product batches to allow homogenous incorporation. Many physiological cooling agents are solid materials at room temperature and, once melted, will quickly solidify and recrystallize upon cooling.
The crystalline materials such as menthol and physiological cooling agents are difficult to work with in consumer products due to their intense flavor and cooling, requiring them to be evenly incorporated and distributed throughout the finished product to give acceptable sensory profiles, particularly flavor profiles. Since menthol and many physiological cooling agents are solid at room temperature, they can be added to formula batches by first dissolving them in liquid flavor or solvent ingredients. But, not all consumer product formulas contain enough liquid flavors, or other solvent, to dissolve the quantity of menthol and/or physiological cooling agents needed to achieve the flavor intensity wanted. Moreover, manufacturing flexibility may make it desirable to combine the flavor with differing levels of the cooling agents for different products.
Solid menthol and physiological cooling agents can be added to consumer products as a ground mixture. However, this will usually lead to finished product defects including uneven flavor and cooling, rough or gritty texture and appearance, and uneven coloring and cloudiness. Therefore, it would be useful to have a composition including menthol and physiological cooling agents which is liquid at room temperature, without adding any additional solvent or flavoring.